Sunshine Angel
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia es un ángel con deseos se proteger a los seres humanos, sin saber que ese deseo le deparara un destino donde no todo es color de rosa, tal vez el infierno es solo lo que uno hace por si mismo. Pero no todo es malo en esta historia el destino hará que conozca el amor pero podrán estar juntos ¿Dos personas de mundos diferentes?
1. Sinopsis

Rukia Kuchiki es un ángel que desde que tiene memoria a querido hacer lo que todo Ángel debe hacer.

**_''PROTEGER A LOS HUMANOS''_**

Pero por alguna razón sus padres jamas le han permitido tocar el territorio humano.  
La pequeña morena al pasar los años sigue con esa idea en su mente, tal vez el cielo, el paraíso sea todo perfecto y no hay nada mejor que aquel lugar tan maravilloso donde no hay nada de que preocuparse y donde todo es perfección pero ella aun siente que algo le falta.

Sin saberlo al tomar una decisión algo apresurada y su destino cambiara completamente, lo que tanto deseaba tal ves  
**¿podría trasformarse en su peor pesadilla?**

El dolor, la decepción cosas que nunca había sentido antes las sentirá pero no todo es malo tan bien aprenderá sombre el amor un amor prohibido

**¿oh no tanto?**

En busca de como salvar el mundo de la maldad descubrirá un secreto doloroso

Tal vez la perfección no existía y el paraíso tan bien tenia sus secretos

Tal vez el infierno no existe y solo lo crea uno mismo.

Tal vez sea un duro camino el que eligió y tenga que decir adiós a su amor.

* * *

**Opiniones? me las dejan en comentarios!**

**Quien quieren que sean los malos, los segundones, amigos etc...**

**Ya tengo planeado el final Buaajaja **

**Ya ando escribiendo el capitulo así que espero me tengan paciencia **

**¿QUE TRABAJO QUIEREN PARA ICHIGO?**

**¿POLICÍA OH DOCTOR?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Comienzo

**01 Comienzo**

**''La_ vida, el destino son cosas que nosotros mismos podemos manejar que podemos cambiar si nos lo proponemos pero otra veces es algo inevitable y difícil de cambiar y solo nos queda aceptar.''_**

Desde lo mas alto de las nubes donde el sol hace su maravillosa aparición en donde nace la lluvia y las estrellas que cada ser humano mira cada noche con la esperanza de que sus deseos se hagan realidad. Allí donde las nubes son tan blancas y esponjosas que muchos sueñan con tocarlas y sentir su suavidad. En el cielo un enorme revuelto se había armado, varios ángeles volaban con gran agilidad hacia diferentes direcciones, las alas de aquellos seres eran enormes y de reluciente color blanco.

Varios de ellos iban con varios papeles entre sus manos y algunos lucían en su brazo derecho un distintivo que los identificaba según su rango ya que cada ángel allí tenia una función diferente, aunque no lo crean allí no era solo descansar como lo creían los ''humanos'' los ángeles eran quienes decidían estrictamente quienes iban al cielo y los de abajo quienes iban al infierno según los actos que cada uno había cometido en vida.

Tan bien habían ángeles que se ocupaban de la naturaleza al igual de los que cuidaban de las estrellas cada quien allí tenia una labor que cumplir

Excepto una...

Ignorando todo el revuelto a lo lejos donde se podía ver un enorme jardín lleno de flores y varias mariposas de diferentes colores revoloteando en el lugar había una joven de corta cabellera negra durmiendo debajo de un enorme árbol de Sakura mientras abrazaba a un pequeño conejo de color blanco como su piel, varios pétalos del hermoso árbol caían en su cabeza mientras que la morena ignoraba aquello sumergida en su sueño.

La joven tenia el ceño levemente fruncido y respiraba con algo de dificultad como si tuviera una pesadilla...

_Desde las mas profundas oscuridades del infierno, donde el aire se siente pesado y en cuanto mas te adentras a el se puede sentir el calor del fuego ardiente donde se quemaban las almas errantes. Una joven azabache caminaba con temor viendo la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba, no había nadie a su alrededor solo las paredes blancas y el suelo oscuro como el carbón, desde lo lejos se podía ver una enorme puerta de madera con grandes ventanas algo agrietadas._

_La joven camino lentamente hacia aquella puerta para luego ver con gran terror como una pequeña sombra hacia su aparición..._

_Era la sombra de una mujer que la miraba desde la oscuridad..._

_La morena intento acercarse estaba a unos centímetros de descubrir su rostro si no fuera por que una voz la despertó de su sueño._

_—_Rukia despierta.

La morena abrió sus ojos sobresaltada.

—¿Una pesadilla?—Pregunto una joven de cabello verde para luego acercar su rostro para verla de cerca.—

La morena se alejo para luego simular una sonrisa.—No es nada de que preocuparse.

Mashiro miro con suspicacia a su amiga para luego ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, Rukia se desperezo mientras estiraba sus largas y preciosas alas.

—Estoy decidida.—Dijo con seguridad mientras que Mashiro le miraba sin comprender de lo que hablaba.—Yo are que padre se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Mashiro rodó los ojos.—Ni se te ocurra Rukia, Kuchiki-sama me pidió claramente que cuidara de ti así que no me lo pongas mas difícil.

La pequeña morena se acerco asta la peliverde y le miro suplicante.—Mashiro por favor entiéndeme si hago esto padre no se sentirá avergonzado de mi y ninguno de los ángeles pensaran que tengo privilegios por ser una Kuchiki.

—No es privilegio Rukia, tu padre no quiere que te ocurra nada malo.—Comento intentando que su amiga entrara en razón después de todo era la verdad, Rukia era la única hija del clan y era algo predecible que su padre no quisiera verla herida.—

—Te preocupas demasiado.—Dijo Rukia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con una ceja alzada.—Después de todo el deber de un ángel es proteger.

Dicho esto la morena salio volando dejando atrás a una peliverde que le miraba negando con la cabeza, sabiendo lo testadura que era.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura...

Un joven de cabello anaranjado se encontraba bebiendo café mientras leía varios informes de homicidios y accidentes que habían sucedido en Karakura, su trabajo era atrapar ladrones y asesinos ¿Por que tenia que revisar viejos informes? pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo para luego colocar otra carpeta con el montón que ya había leído ''Cierto, el puñetazo que le había dado a ese maldito niño rico seguramente debió de ser eso'' pensó con una sonrisa de costado sin dudas no se arrepentía de aquello pero por su culpa a hora se encontraba haciendo trabajo innecesario como castigo.

—Ichigo.

El nombrado levanto la vista para ver a un rubio quien le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

—Que suspicaz eres.—Exclamo con sarcasmo para luego seguir con lo suyo.—¿Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar?

—¿Eso lo enseñaban en la primer clase de policía? creo que falte.—Dijo intentando ser gracioso pero el pelinaranaja ni se inmutó y decidió ignorarlo.—Que humor...ten.—Dicho esto le lanzo una bolsa en la cabeza.—

—¡OYE!

Antes de que le lanzara una grosería Shinji le interrumpió.—Beber café no es comida idiota.—Ichigo rodó los ojos para luego abrir la bolsa y sacar un enorme sándwich.—Debería de tener un gracias al menos...

—Me lo estoy comiendo.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se llevaba el sándwich a la boca.—

Shinji tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de su compañero.—Por esa actitud es que a hora estas haciendo esto.—Señalo con el dedo la pila de informes que tenia amontonado en su escritorio.—

—Si vas a darme un sermón ahórratelo ese niño rico se lo tenia merecido.—Dijo con enojo para luego beber un trago de café.—

—Si que tubo mala suerte.—Exclamo con una mueca de costado mientras que Ichigo le miraba con una ceja alzada.—De entre todos los policías del mundo al que quiso sobornar justo le tocaste tu.

—Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre por que no tomas uno y haces algo.

Shinji levanto las manos.—No gracias, no quiero robarte toda la diversión.—Ichigo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.—

Ichigo estaba por soltarle una grosería cuando Renji hizo su aparición.

—Kurosaki, Hirako muevan su trasero ay trabajo que hacer.

Ichigo se levanto y tomo su chaqueta.—Por fin algo de acción.

* * *

Rukia aterrizo enfrente de una enorme puerta, la morena dudo por unos segundos para luego armarse de valor y abrirla sin pedir permiso sabia que era una falta de respeto pero tratándose de Ukitake seguramente no la regañaría. Al entrar sus ojos violetas se abrieron en par en par al ver lo concurrido que estaba el lugar, Ukitake no se encontraba solo, varios ángeles inferiores y de la zona de investigación como Mayuri se encontraban caminando de un lado al otro con varias carpetas en las manos. Rukia algo nerviosa se acerco asta el peliblanco y con delicadeza le estiro de la manga para captar su atención.

—Oh ¡Kuchiki-san! —Exclamo asombrado ya que no la esperaba ver allí.—En este momento estamos muy ocupados podrías...

La morena negó con la cabeza decidida era a hora nunca.—No, ya estoy decidida Ukitake-sama y espero que usted me lo permita.—Ukitake suspiro sabiendo a lo que se refería.—

—¡UKITAKE-SAMA! —Grito una peliverde quien llegaba algo agitada.—No se lo permita.

—Eso era lo que estaba por hacer.—Rukia le miro con asombro y tristeza a la vez.—Kuchiki-san en este momento tenemos problemas algo a ocurrido.

—Entiendo pero eso ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?—Pregunto tratando de que cambiara de opinión.—Yo solo quiero hacer lo que los ángeles debemos hacer proteger a los humanos.

—Rukia.—Dijo Mashiro viéndole con tristeza sabiendo que es era lo que siempre había querido desde que era pequeña.—

Ukitake le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la morena tratando de animarla.—Kuchiki-san si quieres puedo darte trabajo con los Querubines ellos te enseñaran como encender las luces de las estrellas y...

Rukia suspiro.—Ukitake-sama por favor no hay nada mas que quiera que esto.

—Si la pequeña Kuchiki quiere ser un ángel lo sera.—Dijo una voz detrás de la espalda de Ukitake, el mismo se volteo dejando ver a Mayuri-sama quien había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio.—

—¿Como?—Exclamaron los tres a la vez a lo que el mismo sonrió de costado.—

—Kuchiki-sama no te lo permitirá.—Dijo serio Ukitake mientras le veía tratando de ver que era lo que tramaba.—

—Como se encuentra la situación, no creo que le moleste un pequeño sacrificio.—Dijo con una mueca algo desquiciado para luego tomar la mano de la morena.—Tengo una misión para ti.

Rukia le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.—¿Que clase de misión?—Pregunto llena de entusiasmo.—

—Rukia no lo hagas.—Pidió Mashiro sabiendo lo riesgo que podría ser, ella conocía al igual que todos excepto Rukia que Mayuri era un ángel un tanto particular.—

—Te lo diré en el camino pero primero dime.—Dijo para luego verle directo a los ojos.—La tierra es muy diferente al cielo, allí hay cosas que podrían decepcionarte y herirte en cambio aquí todo es como debe ser aun así ¿quieres hacerlo?

La morena bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, nunca había pensado que por fin lograría hacer su trabajo y a hora tenia aquella magnifica oportunidad de demostrar que podía lograrlo, la morena levanto la mirada y asintió decidida para luego ver como Mayuri-sama le sonreía de una manera algo escalofriante pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Buena elección.

—Mayuri-sama usted no puede hacer esto.—Dijo Ukitake viendo acusador.—Mashiro-san ve avisa a Kuchiki-sama.

La peliverde asintió con la cabeza estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando en ese momento Mayuri-sama saca un pequeño artefacto de su bolsillo en forma de botón y lo oprime haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara inmóvil.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre?—Pregunto sorprendida viendo como todo el mundo se había congelado.—

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones en cuatro minutos volverán a la normalidad.—Dicho esto con su mano abrió un portal.—¿Estas segura?

—Lo estoy.

—Muy bien.—Dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de la morena para luego empujarla adentro del portal.—Espero...no te arrepientas.

* * *

Ichigo junto con su equipo se encontraban en las zonas mas descarriadas de Karakura, esos lugares donde muy pocas personas con valentía lograban pasar, allí la mayoría de los que vivían eran gente de trabajos oscuros como los vendedores de drogas, prostitución y muchas cosas mas pero ellos no estaban allí en ese momento para armar alboroto por todo lo malo que había en ese lugar ya que sabían que siendo tan pocos era seguro que perderían así que lo mejor era comenzar poco a poco. En ese mismo momento se encontraba el mayor vendedor de drogas del lugar el hombre que distribuía a diferentes zonas sus ''productos'' y ese día lo atraparían.

El grupo estaba integrado por Renji, Shinji y cierto pelinaranja de ceño fruncido.

Ellos habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer eran separarse para así lograr encontrar al vendedor con mayor facilidad, todos partieron a diferentes lugares sin antes tomar cada uno un walkie talkies para mantenerse en contacto por si algo les llegaba a suceder. El lugar se encontraba la mayor parte con baches y la luz no era demasiado buena lo cual era beneficioso para los negocios sucios, Ichigo miraba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño por la zona pero en cambio solo oía como algunas trabajadoras le llamaban para ''pasar un buen rato''.

—Ichigo ¿como vas? —Pregunto Renji por el comunicador.—

—Tsk no logro ver nada.

—Ánimos compañeros.—Intervino Hirako.—Hoy atraparemos a ese malnacido.

Ichigo se adentro a uno de los pasillos donde la mayoría de las veces habían siempre pequeños grupos de drogadictos pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, se encontraba completamente vacío.

—Que extraño.—Dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.—

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás apunto de retirarse cuando ve una sombra entre uno de los pasillos, el pelinaranja tomo su arma de su cintura y se dirigió con cautela mientras sentía como el viento le soplaba dándole un leve escalofrío que le recorría por toda la columna vertebral. A pocos metros se podía ver como un hombre dejaba un paquete de tamaño mediano en una de las esquinas, Ichigo sabia perfectamente lo que contenía y se había prometido así mismo atraparlo para hacer justicia a todas esas personas que habían muerto a causa de ese malnacido.

—¡Alto hay! —Grito Ichigo mientras le apuntaba con su arma.—

El hombre el cual no se le podía ver el rostro debido a la oscuridad se dio la vuelta para verle.

—Oh...me atraparon.—Dijo con fingido miedo.—¿Que debo hacer?

Ichigo apretó el arma con fuerza y se fue acercando de a poco.

—Déjelo en el suelo y póngase de rodillas.—Exclamo autoritario mientras veía que el sujeto ni se inmutaba en cambio hacia todo lo contrario.—

—No tengo tiempo que perder.—Dijo el hombre para luego darle la espalda.—Te dejare para que te entretengas.

Dicho esto varios hombres que se encontraban escondidos entre las sombras hicieron su aparición.

—¡Diablos!—Murmuro Ichigo viendo como comenzaban a acercarse.—

—Ichigo...¡Es una trampa!—Le dijo Renji por el comunicador escuchándose el sonido de varios disparos.—

Ichigo le ignoro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Vamos a divertirnos policía.—Dijo uno de los hombres mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta.—¡Disparenle!

Ichigo en ese momento corrió hacia una de las paredes mientras oía como comenzaban a disparar hacia donde se había escondido, varios de los disparos como si nada perforaban la pared de ladrillos, Ichigo se arrastro por el suelo y miro por uno de los agujeros tratando de ver a cualquiera de los hombres a pocos metros encontró a uno y con gran precisión le disparo en una pierna para luego correrse hacia la otra pared al ser descubierto.

—¡MALDITO! ¡MATENLO!—Grito el hombre adolorido mientras comenzaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra.—

El pelinaranaja coloco su arma por uno de los agujeros y disparo a matar, era el o ellos pero con tan mala suerte que se quedo sin balas .

—Mierda.—Susurro mientras pensaba en que hacer para salir de esa situación.—

—¿Que pasa policía?—Grito el hombre con sarcasmo.—No nos diga que se quedo sin balas.

Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza para luego ver que detrás de la pared se podía ver a unos pocos metros una zona descampada con rapidez se levanto y corrió hacia allí viendo como los hombres recargaban sus armas y comenzaban a disparar, el pelinaranja de un salto se adentro a la hierva lejos de la vista de aquellos maleantes.

—¿DONDE DIABLOS DE METIÓ?

—IDIOTA EL JEFE NOS MATARA.

El hombre se toco la frente con cansancio.—Ustedes vallan por allá que yo iré por acá.—Dicho esto los hombres se separaron en busca del pelinaranja quien los veía desde el suelo escondido entre la hierva.

—Sal policía.—Grito el hombre tratando de ver entre la hierva.—Después de todo no saldrás vivo de aquí,

—Te crees lo suficientemente valiente teniendo un arma.—Le grito Ichigo tratando de que dejara el arma a un lado.—¿Por que no peleas como hombre?

El hombre sonrió de costado.—Bien.—Dicho esto tiro su arma muy lejos dejando que se perdiera entre la hierva.—Un mano a mano me gusta.

Ichigo salio de su escondite con gran seguridad, el era muy bueno en judo y en karate sin dudas podría ganarle con un simple golpe pero por alguna razón aquel hombre le traía mala espina.

El hombre al verlo se trono los dedos con fuerza.—¿No vas a pelear? ¿Acaso...tienes miedo?

Ichigo sin pensarlo se acerco asta el hombre y le dio un puñetazo en el rosto.—Yo no le temo a basura como tu.

El hombre se lamió el labio.—Muy bien pronto lo tendrás.—Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el pecho logrando que el pelinaranja perdiera el aire.—Que débil eres.—Dijo burlonamente para luego darle un cabezazo junto con un puñetazo en el rostro.—Are que me ruegues matarte.—Levanto una de sus piernas y le dio una patada en el estomago que el pelinaranja hábilmente logro esquivar para luego tomarle la pierna y lanzar lo contra el suelo para luego darle una patada en el estomago con fuerza logrando que el delincuente se retorciera de dolor.—

—Jamas me rebajaría ante escoria como tu.—Dijo mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos lleno de odio.—Antes muerto.

El hombre en ese momento comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.—Si eso quieres.—El hombre saco de su bolsillo una daga y con fuerza se la clavo al pelinaranja quien no se lo esperaba en el abdomen, Ichigo en ese momento cayo en el suelo sintiendo un enorme dolor viendo como su mano se encontraba bañada de su propia sangre.

El hombre se agachó asta el y le susurro.—Yo que tu no me movería mucho...disfruta de tus últimos minutos y despídete de este mundo.—Luego saco un arma y se la coloco en su cabeza, Ichigo solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez de eso escucho el grito del hombre diciendo— ¿QUE ES ESO?

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos para ver al hombre quien a hora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo para luego voltear hacia donde el había mirado encontrándose con una enorme luz blanca la cual tenia forma de mujer con grandes alas blancas.

—¿Q..quien eres tu?—Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos levemente abiertos sin poder distinguir lo que había delante de sus ojos.—

—Soy tu ángel de la guarda.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**Hoy ya es mi cumpleaños!**

Les deje este Capitulo de regalo a ustedes

**Kiten-Chama **  
**mitsuki kuromo **

**kuchikiISAN **

alejandra barrosbossio

**Lu Hatake**

**carlita cuellocayun **

Gracias por sus comentarios!

¿Que les pareció este primer capitulo?

Ichigo de policía pasara por tantas cosas e.e

Opiniones y sugerencia de quienes quieren que aparezcan me las dejan

Me sirven de mucho!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!**


	3. Angel

**02 Familia.**

Ichigo miraba detenidamente a la morena quien se encontraba descansando en la camilla sin preocupación alguna. Aun no podía comprender que hacia en un lugar como ese pero en el fondo quizás se sentía algo agradecido ya que si no fuera por ella el ya habría pasado a la otra vida hace varias horas atrás. A pesar de no tener herida alguna por alguna razón la morena no parecía despertar, Ichigo miro su vestimenta notando el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto para luego arrugar el ceño ''Con este frió'' pensó viendo lo pálida que era su piel. El pelinaranja miro el reloj de su muñeca dándose cuenta de la hora que era así que sin mas estaba apunto de retirarse ya que había hecho su trabajo.

-¿D-donde estoy?

El pelinaranja se volteo viendo como la morena se sentaba en la cama y miraba todo el lugar tratando de recordar.

-Esta en un hospital.

-¿Hospital?-Pregunto viendo como este asentía con la cabeza para luego sonreír.-¡Nunca he estado en uno!

Ichigo le miro con una ceja alzada viendo su extraña reacción de felicidad por estar en un lugar como ese.

-¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?

La morena negó con la cabeza.-Estoy mucho mejor a hora.

-Bien entonces ya puedes irte a tu casa.-Dijo Ichigo con algo de frialdad.-Es tarde no deberías andar por la calle.

-No puedo irme.

Ichigo frunció el ceño viéndola.

-Ichigo te di algo que es muy preciado para mi.-Dijo la morena viéndole fijamente a los ojos refiriéndose a la plumaque había puesto en su cuerpo para que no muriera.-

_''¿Como sabe mi nombre? -Se pregunto el pelinaranja viéndola con curiosidad.''_

Mientras que ellos hablaban dos hombres uno rubio y otro con la cara tatuada escuchaban su conversación por detrás de la puerta, mientras que cada uno interpretaba de manera diferente lo que la morena había confesado en ese momento.

-¡ICHIGO ES UN DESGRACIADO!-Exclamo Hirako Shinji.-Y tan inocente que parecía.

-No sabia que Ichigo fuera esa clase de persona.-Dijo Renji escuchando con atención.-Pobre chica.

Ichigo se rasco la nuca mientras se colocaba sus manos en la silla.

-No se de que hablas.

La morena se acerco al pelinaranja y coloco su mano en su pecho moviendo de arriba hacia abajo como si buscara algo sin notar la incomodidad del Kurosaki.

-Aquí dentro...tienes algo que me pertenece.

Ichigo miro a la morena la cual le miro fijamente a los ojos. Colores violetas marrones se miraron fijamente por varios segundos sintiendo una extraña sensación de deja vu como si aquello ya lo hubieran hecho con anterioridad.

En ese momento sin aviso alguno entraron Shinji y Renji.

-¡Ichigo bastardo!-Exclamo Renji viéndole con las mejillas tan rojas como su cabello.-

-De verdad te juzgue mal.-Dijo Shinji viéndole con una sonrisa de costado.-

-¿De que hablan? -Pregunto Ichigo viéndoles con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Rukia miraba divertida la situación.-

Shinji se acerco a la morena y tomándola de la mano dijo.

-Nunca, nunca lo perdone.

Ichigo harto de la situación tomo al rubio y al pelirrojo del cabello y los arrastro asta fuera de la habitación escuchando como ambos se quejaban y lo maldecían por tirar de sus hermosas cabelleras.

* * *

Varios ángeles de diferentes rangos y clanes se encontraban reunidos debido al llamado de Byakuya Kuchiki quien en ese momento se encontraba sentado en la cabecera de la larga mesa en la cual cada ángel se encontraba prestandole atención ya que conocían muy bien la personalidad del moreno y mas cuando se trataba de su única hija. Después de todo lo que Mayuri había hecho era algo que no aprobaba y lo hizo sin siquiera consultárselo, su hija no era uno de sus extraños experimentos, ella no era cualquier ángel, ella aun no estaba preparada para ir al mundo humano.

-¡Quiero que hagan un tropa y traigan de vuelta a mi hija!-Exclamo Byakuya dando un golpe con su mano sobre la enorme mesa de madera haciendo que todos le prestaran atención.-

Mayuri saco un artefacto de su bolsillo del tamaño de un control en el cual unas luces rojas parpadeaban sin parar.

-Si hacen eso ''esto'' no se detendrá.-Dijo mirando fijamente al moreno.-Los de abajo no se detendrán si no hacemos algo.

-Kuchiki-sama aunque no lo quiera Mayuri-sama esta en lo correcto.-Dijo Ukitake viendo con simpatía al moreno ya que entendía la preocupación por la que estaba pasando.-Kuchiki-san es de ayuda si se queda en la tierra.

El moreno miro a Ukitake con frialdad sabiendo que tenia razón pero a su vez su preocupación como padre le impedía mantenerse en calma.

-Aun así...

-Byakuya.-Dijo Hisana viéndole con una sonrisa tratando de calmarlo.-Ella estará bien.

-Aunque intenten traerla de regreso, no podrán.-Dijo Mayuri captando la atención de todos.-Ella al parecer le a dado una de sus plumas a un humano.-Dijo mientras leía un informe.-

Byakuya apretó su mano haciéndola un puño viendo como todos los presentes murmuraban asombrados lo que había sucedido, Hisana acaricio la mano del moreno haciendo que este se relajara un poco.

* * *

Se podía sentir como de apoco el aire frió se acercaba hacia ellos, Ichigo miro de reojo a la morena quien parecía tiritar algo de frió mientras lo seguía hacia la salida del hospital. Al llegar a la entrada el pelinaranja se volteo y le miro mientras metía sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

-Entonces, espero que llegues a salvo a tu casa.

La morena miro hacia todos lados.-¿Casa? Mm creo que a ''eso'' podría llamarle casa.-Murmuro refiriéndose donde vivía en el cielo.-Pero no puedo regresar.

-Ese no es mi problema.-Dijo Ichigo cortante.-Suerte.-Dijo dándole la espalda pero al dar unos pasos se maldijo así mismo mientras sacaba su billetera unos dolares y regresaba para dárselos.-Ten no es mucho espero te sirva de algo.

La morena tomo el dinero viendo de forma extraña ya que no sabia lo que era.

-Gracias.-Dijo sonriendo para luego comenzar a caminar.-

Ichigo se quedo viendo como la morena parecía tomar rumbo, agradeciendo no volver a encontrarla otra vez pero para su mala suerte vio como la pequeña pelinegra le daba el dinero a un vagabundo que se encontraba en la calle pidiendo limosna.

-¡Diablos!-Exclamo mientras corría hacia la morena.-¡Que diablos haces!

Rukia le miro asombrada.-¡Oye por que me gritas!

-Ese dinero te lo di a ti...no es para que lo andes desperdiciando.

La morena se cruzo de brazos viéndole algo enfadada.

-Primero ese dinero a hora es mio y puedo hacer con el lo que quiera y segundo no lo desperdicie ese hombre parecía necesitarlo.

Ichigo se paso la mano por el cabello con frustración para luego tomar a la morena por la muñeca con fuerza.

-Sígueme.

-¡Oye no seas bruto!-Exclamo la morena sintiendo algo de dolor.-¡No eres una buena persona!

Ichigo le miro de reojo y sonriendo de costado dijo.-Puedo vivir con ello.

La morena inflo los cachetes.-¡Tienes un aura muy oscura!

* * *

Yuzu se encontraba concentrada en la cocina mientras que su melliza leía una revista sin intención de ayudarla. La castaña tarareaba una canción mientras metía algunos vegetales dentro de una gran hoya sonriendo ya que lo que mas le gustaba hacer era cocinar y ver como los que las comían sonreían satisfechos por su buen trabajo.

-No te esfuerces mucho, oni-chan no vendrá.

Yuzu ignoro su comentario y siguió haciendo lo suyo.

-Quien sabe, tal vez tenga algo de tiempo y venga para cenar.

La morena miro a su hermana quien parecía una maniática de la cocina.

-Solo preocúpate por la vieja cabra o ya comí algo en el club de fútbol.

-¡Eso no es comida!-Le regaño inflando los cachetes.-¡La mejor comida es la que se come en familia!

-Si,claro.-Dijo la morena rodando los ojos volviendo a su lectura para luego oír como alguien entraba por la puerta.-Miren quien viene.-Murmuro con algo de sarcasmo.-

-¡Oni-chan estas en casa!-Exclamo Yuzu con alegría para luego mirar a la morena curiosa.-Pero ¿Quien es ella?

Ichigo soltó la muñeca de la morena con brusquedad haciendo que la misma le mirara llena de enojo frotándose la zona Kurosaki miro a la morena nerviosa ya que se había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

-A todo esto...¿cual es tu nombre? -Le pregunto en un susurro.-

-¡Me presentare!-Dijo la morena casi gritando llamando la atención de los presentes.-Soy Rukia Kuchiki.-Dijo la morena haciendo una reverencia.-La novia de Ichigo.

-¿¡Que!?-Exclamaron Ichigo y sus hermanas.-

-Oni-chan nunca nos cuentas nada.-Dijo con enojo Yuzu mientras le señalaba con el cucharon.-¿Porque no nos dijiste que tenias una linda novia?

-Ichigo ¿desde cuando tienes novia?-Pregunto Karin viéndole con una ceja alzada sin creérselo.-

-N-no es lo que creen...

-¡ICHIGO!-Gritaba Isshin llegando a la sala.-¿Acaso regresaste para la revancha? -Pregunto mientras mostraba sus músculos para luego darse cuenta de la presencia de la morena.-¿Quien es esta hermosa señorita?

-Es la novia de Oni-chan.

-¡Que no es mi...

Isshin corrió hacia la morena y la abrazo con fuerza.-¡MASAKI POR FIN HAN OÍDO MIS PLEGARIAS!

-¿Q-que sucede?-Preguntaba la morena aturdida para luego ver como el moreno la soltaba y tomaba al pelinaranja de la oreja.-

-Hijo ven tenemos que hablar.

-S-sueltame!-Decía mientras era arrastrado hacia la oficina del moreno.-¡CABRA LOCA SUELTA!

Isshin le soltó cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

-¿Que es lo que haces hijo?

-¿De que hablas?-Pregunto mientras se acariciaba la oreja la cual ya tenia roja.-

-¿Quien es esa joven? ¿Enserio es tu novia?

-Necesito que la dejes vivir aquí por unos días, algo ocurrió en una operación policial y las cosas resultaron de esta manera.-Pidió Ichigo viendo seriamente a su padre.-¿Puede ser?

-¿Quien crees que soy?-Pregunto con una mueca de costado mientras se cruzaba de brazos.-Jamas dejaría a una joven tan hermosa en la calle.

Ichigo se levanto de su asiento y miro por los espejos de la puerta viendo como la morena ayudaba a su pequeña hermana a cocinar.

-Cuida de ella.

* * *

Desde las profundidades del infierno donde todo era oscuridad y el sonido de las almas en pena eran música y el suelo era ardiente como brasas. Un grupo de encapuchados se encontraban de rodillas, las tres personas tenían una larga capa negra y de sus espaldas unas oscuras alas como si las de un cuervo se trataran descansaban en sus espaldas.

-Jefe ¿que quiere que hagamos con ese ángel?

-¿Quiere que me encargue de ella?-Dijo uno sonriendo mientras mostraba sus afilados dientes.-

-Cuando llegue el momento nuestra nueva integrante se ara cargo de ella.-Dijo una voz penetrante que los veía desde la oscuridad.-

-Jefe hay rumores de que le a dado una de sus plumas a un humano.

El hombre sonrió con malicia soltando una carcajada.

-Ya veo...así que la historia vuelve a repetirse.-Dijo en un susurro.-Justo como lo planeaba.

* * *

Gracias por sus comentarios...

** .3363**

**YukiYukiHana**

**jailys-sama **

**kyoko**

**Nico Ale**

** .1**

**Sky In pieces**

Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic asi como ''sobrenatural'' ¿así se le dice?

creo que no me gusto mucho como me quedo pero espero que a ustedes si

Díganme que opinan y en que debo mejorar!

A hora me pondré a continuar el de ''UN AMOR DE FAMA''

Nos vemos en el próximo!


	4. Matame

_Capitulo tres _

**Mátame.**

Ichigo miro a la joven que tenia en su antigua habitación de estudiante, aun no podía comprender por que la había traído a la casa de su familia pero por alguna razón algo dentro de el le decía que si la dejaba sola se metería en problemas y prefería dormir con la conciencia limpia

Lo primero que intentaría hacer, seria averiguar de donde es, si tiene padres y por supuesto enviarla de regreso con ellos, no sin antes regañarlos por haberla dejado en un lugar tan peligroso ¿Que clase de padres eran esos?

—¿Como es eso de que eres mi novia? —Pregunto Ichigo viéndola fijamente.—

—Solo quería molestarte ¿Lo logre? —Pregunto con una mueca mientras movía sus pies de arriba abajo sentada en su cama.—

Ichigo apretó los dientes sin poder creerse la confianza con la que le hablaba.

—Oye niña...

—¿Niña? —Pregunto Rukia viéndole ofendida_ ''¿Niña? Como se atreve, si tengo muchos mas de miles de años que el.''_—Corrige como me hablas soy mucho mucho mayor que tu.

Ichigo se acerco asta la morena y agachándose se le quedo viendo fijamente a los ojos, la pequeña de ojos violetas se quedo sorprendida sin moverse.

—Por como lo veo solo eres una chiquilla.—Soltó Ichigo para luego revolver su cabello con su mano y erguirse nuevamente.—Deberías de volver a tu casa o mejor dime donde es y te llevare de regreso.

La morena negó con la cabeza.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas donde es? —Pregunto viendo como la misma volvía a negadlo.—Entonces ¿Que?

Rukia levanto la mirada y seriamente dijo.

—Ya te lo he dicho y entiendo que no puedas creerme después de todo eres un humano.—Dijo la Kuchiki mientras se cruzaba de brazos.—Los humanos no tienen la capacidad de ver mas halla de sus narices.

Ichigo alzo una ceja viéndola.

—Creo...que en verdad te has echo daño en la cabeza debido a lo sucedido, dime cual es el numero de tus padres y los llamare.

—¿Acaso eres sordo? o ¿Solo eres estúpido? —Pregunto la morena ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, los ángeles debían ser buenos y pacíficos pero por mas que lo quisiera intentar esa persona la estaba sacando de quicio.—

—Claro y lo mas lógico es que crea que eres un ángel? —Pregunto con sarcasmo para luego verla fijamente.—Entonces ''Ángel'' dime ¿Donde están tus alas?

—No puedo sacarlas en este momento...—Respondió bajando la mirada algo apenada.—

—Claro.—Soltó Ichigo rodando los ojos.—

—Cuando yo te di mi pluma parte de mi poder se a debilitado.—Comento la morena mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba asta el colocando su mano en su pecho, mientras que el pelinaranja le veía sintiéndose incomodo.—Puedo sentirla aquí esta.—Susurro mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.—

Ichigo la tomo de su muñeca alejando su mano de su pecho.

—Entonces...tómala.

—No puedo hacer algo como eso.

—¿Porque no? —Pregunto el pelinaranja tratando de seguir su juego.—Si eres un ángel,quiero verlo.

—Si tomo devuelta mi pluma, sin que estés totalmente recuperado tu...—Se quedo por unos segundos en silencio,para luego proseguir.—Morirás.

—Tómala.—La reto con la mirada.—

Rukia levanto la mirada viéndole fijamente sorprendida.

_¿Acaso esta loco?_ —Se pregunto la morena sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.—

—Si no puedes hacerlo entonces no digas mentiras.—Dijo Ichigo dándole un golpecito con el dedo en la frente.—No tengo tiempo para esto tengo que ir al trabajo.—Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta.—Si necesitas algo pídeselo a mis hermanas o al viejo.

Dicho esto tomo el picaporte con la mano y abrió la puerta deteniéndose al sentir como la morena jalaba de su remera.

El mismo se volteo y la miro viendo lo seria que se encontraba.

—Cuando regreses yo tomare mi pluma de vuelta y en ese momento tu...morirás.

—Espero que cumplas con tu palabras.—Dijo Ichigo sonriendo de costado para luego irse.—

Rukia se quedo parada en ese lugar viendo como desaparecía del lugar.

—Te arrepentirás de no haberme creído.—Dijo para si misma, sintiendo como su orgullo Kuchiki había sido dañado.—

Ichigo bajo por la escaleras rápidamente por alguna razón se sentía en un mejor estado físico como cuando estaba en secundaria, estaba por bajar de un salto el ultimo escalón donde se encontró con Yuzu.

—Ichi-ni ya te vas? —Pregunto algo decepcionada Yuzu, ya que había preparado su platillo favorito.—¿No te quedaras a cenar?

—Tengo algo que hacer, solo cuiden de Rukia saldré por un momento.—Dijo mientras tomaba su chaqueta de cuero negra.—

—¡Hijo! —Exclamo Isshin corriendo asta el.—Como puedes dejar a la futura madre de tus hijos sola.

Ichigo rodó los ojos abriendo la puerta.

—Ella no es mi novia.—Dijo molesto frunciendo el ceño.—Es...es una testigo así que no la dejen irse a ninguna parte sola.

Dicho esto se largo del lugar.

* * *

En la estación de policía cierto pelirrojo junto con su compañero rubio se encontraban repletos de trabajo, ambos escritorios estaban llenos de expedientes que debían ser examinados por Ichigo ya que ese había sido su castigo por mal comportamiento pero al ocurrir el accidente le habían dado unos días de descanso así que ahora sus compañeros estaban pagano su error.

—Tsk ese Ichigo es un bastardo con suerte.—Soltó Renji mientras leía uno de los historiales que tenia en su escritorio.—Maldición esto parece no acabar.—Se quejo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.—

Shinji saco la vista de su pc y miro a Renji.

—Hay algo que me inquieta de lo que sucedió...—Dijo pensativo mientras que Renji saco la vista de sus papeles para verlo.—Olvídalo...

—¿Que es? —Pregunto Renji sintiendo curiosidad.—No sera eso que dijo el delincuente de ''Esa chica cayo del cielo con enorme alas'' viejo lo que hace las drogas.—Murmuro Renji soltando una carcajada.—

—No, no es eso.—Dijo Shinji manteniéndose serio cosa muy rara en el.—Recuerdas cuando encontramos a Ichigo.—Renji asintió escuchándole.—El y esa joven ambos junto con el delincuente estaban inconscientes pero el único que tenia sangre en sus ropas era Ichigo.

—Seguramente peleo con el delincuente y este lo ensucio ¿Que tiene eso de extraño? —Pregunto Renji dando vuelta los ojos.—

—Lo extraño es que ninguno de los tres tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo.

Renji trago duro sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo.

—¿Q...que quieres decir con eso?

—No estoy seguro pero mi intuición me dice que algo raro ocurrió en ese lugar.

En ese momento un enorme grito se escucho detrás de ellos logrando que ambos hombres soltaran un enorme grito asustados para luego oír como detrás de ellos alguien se reía a carcajadas.

—¡HIYORI!—Exclamaron ambos viéndole molestos.—

Renji apenas podía controlar su corazón, mientras que Shinji veía con una venita en su frente por el enojo a la rubia.

—L...lo siento.—Decía a duras penas debido a la risa, respiro hondo por unos segundos asta calmarse.—Es que ustedes idiotas se veían tan asustados que no pude evitarlo ¿De que diablos estaban hablando para tener esa expresión estúpida en el rostro?

Shinji se levanto molesto se acerco asta ella tomándola de sorpresa colocando su cabeza debajo de su brazo y comenzar a revolver su cabello.

—¡Oye maldito! ¡Suéltame te matare! —Gritaba la pequeña rubia mientras que el de melena larga le ignoraba.—¡Quédate calvo Shinji!

—¡Te lo mereces maldita enana!—Grito Shinji sin dejar de desparramar su cabello.—

Renji los veía con una sonrisa de costado pero la misma de apoco se borro, sin poder olvidar lo que Shinji le había dicho, por alguna razón se sentía inquieto.

* * *

Un hombre de inmensas alas negras se encontraba observando detrás de un vidrio a una joven quien dormía en una pequeña cama cubierta por una larga manta y de sus brazos salían largos cables los cuales contenían un liquido de extraño color carmesí, el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro se ajusto sus lentes y dio media vuelta viendo a sus secuaces.

—¿Cuando estará lista?

—Aizen—sama estamos en ello.—Dijo uno de los científicos mientras anotaba algo en su cuaderno.—No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando eso ocurrirá.

—Por el bien de todos ustedes espero que sea pronto.—Dijo Aizen mientras tomaba el rostro del hombre y lo apretaba con sus largas uñas haciendo que sangrara su mejilla.—Por que tal como los cree puedo hacerlos desaparecer.—Dicho esto lo soltó viendo satisfecho como el hombre bajaba la mirada junto con los otros hombres.—Muy bien sigan con su trabajo.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación encontrándose en el camino con Gin.

—¿Has terminado con lo que te encargue? —Pregunto viendo como el peligris asentía con la cabeza.—

—Hemos soltado varias mariposas infernales al mundo humano, quienes sean atrapados por ellas cometerán cualquier atrocidad que no serian capaces siendo conscientes.

—Buen trabajo, si seguimos de esta manera pronto, muy pronto el mundo humano y el infierno seremos uno.

—Pero los de arriba no se quedaran de brazos cruzados.—Dijo Gin viendo como Aizen sacaba de su manga un cigarrillo y lo encendía.—Su hija esta en el mundo humano...no cree que es similar a lo sucedido hace...

Aizen tomo del cuello a Gin haciendo que este le mirara fijamente pero sin sentir temor, ya que el mismo conocía a la perfección sus ataques de ira.

—Esa niña no sera problema.—Dijo seguro de si mismo Aizen y con un profundo fuego en sus ojos.—Lo sucedido hace tiempo atrás no volverá a suceder.

* * *

Ichigo llego a la estación saludando a un que otro compañero quienes pasaban atareados por su lado debido a todo el trabajo que debían de hacer, por mas que intentara pasar de ser percibido su cabello donde sea que fuera siempre lo delataba. A lo lejos vio como Renji se le acercaba y le hacia gestos con las manos para llamar su atención.

—Hey bastardo! —Exclamo dándole una palmada en el hombro.—¿Que haces aquí?¿No se supone que tienes unos días de descanso? —Pregunto mientras sostenía unos expedientes en sus manos.—

—Olvide algo en mi escritorio asi que vine a buscarlo.—Dijo Ichigo esperando que creyera su mentira.—

—Espero sea eso, ni se te ocurra hacer el trabajo o el jefe nos joderá a mi y a Shinji.—Dijo apretando los dientes.—

—Tsk no me gustaría sacarles la diversión.—Dijo con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a caminar.—

—¡Hey espera!—Grito Renji haciendo que se detuviera.—

—¿Que quieres?—Pregunto volteandose.—

Renji se acerco a el y le miro fijamente de arriba abajo y luego sin pudor paso su mano por su estomago.

—¡Oye viejo! ¿Que te pasa? —Pregunto Ichigo viendo como las mujeres que pasaban al verlos susurraban entre ellas sonrojadas, así que de un empujón rápidamente se separo de el.—

''¿Que diablos tienen todos hoy con mi cuerpo? ''—Se pregunto sintiéndose manoseado.—

—¿No te hicieron daño verdad?

—¿Acaso estas preocupado por mi? —Pregunto con una mueca de costado para luego darle una palmada en el hombro.—Para tu información me gustan las chicas y siempre sera así.

—Tsk estúpido cabeza de naranja podrida.—Dijo Renji dándose media vuelta.—

Ichigo sonrío de costado al verlo marchar murmurando una que otra grosería, para luego seguir su camino. Al entrar a las oficinas y ver que los demás oficiales se encontraban inmersos en sus trabajos se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a buscar en su computadora.

Coloco el nombre de la joven de ojos violetas y comenzó a buscar si tenia algún historial o alguna dirección para así llevarla a su hogar pero por mas que buscara no aparecía nada, no había registro alguno de su persona.

—Que diablos...

* * *

Ya era de noche y en la casa de los Kurosaki solo se encontraba cierta morena, ya que los integrantes de la misma no se encontraban por diferentes circunstancias, Isshin debió hacerse cargo de una urgencia de su consultorio junto con Yuzu quien había ido para ayudarlo, Karin aun no regresaba de su practica de soccer, la única persona que faltaba en ese momento era cierto pelinaranja malhumorado.

La joven de ojos violetas caminaba de un lado al otro sin saber que debía hacer, después de todo Mayuri no le había dado ninguna indicación y tampoco tenia como comunicarse con el debido a que no tenia en ese momento el poder suficiente para comunicarse con el.

—¿Que debo hacer? —Se pregunto caminando en círculos en la sala.—¿Como se supone que are mi labor ahora?

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejándose ver como cierto pelinaranja entraba trastabillandose cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

—¡Cuidado!—Dijo Rukia acercándose hacia el y ayudándolo a bajar los escalones de la entrada.—Oye ¿Que te pasa? ¡Hueles horrible!

—Oh...miren quien es.—Dijo el Kurosaki viéndola.—El ángel.

—¡Trata de ponerte de pie! —Pidió la morena sintiendo como su cuerpo no podía soportarlo.—¡A eres muy pesado!—Se quejo tirándolo al suelo escuchando como este soltaba un grito de dolor.—¡Lo siento!—Dijo mientras se agachaba tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse pero este tan solo se quedo en el suelo.—

—Mañana...—Dijo en un susurro mientras que la joven le escuchaba con atención.—Es 17 de junio.—Rukia se quedo en silencio sin comprender de lo que hablaba.—Si tu, realmente eres lo que dices ser entonces...sácalo.—Dijo esto ultimo señalando a su pecho ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella.—

—Sabes que si lo hago tu morirás.

—No me importa.—Respondió mientras que Rukia lo veía a los ojos sintiendo una profunda tristeza.—Aunque sea una vez quiero volver a verla.

Ichigo desabrocho su camisa ante la sorprendida mirada de la morena para luego tomar su mano y colocarla en su bien formado pecho.

—Hazlo.

Rukia se quedo inmóvil por unos segundos pensando bien en la situación, después de todo el solo era un simple humano y estaba marcado por la muerte pero ella se había entrometido. Si seguía en ese mundo sin tener completamente su poder, haber llegado a ese lugar para ayudar y no poder hacerlo a causa de un simple humano, todos sus esfuerzos habrían sido en vano.

—Esta bien.—Dijo con firmeza viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.—Después de que la quite tu morirás.

Ichigo asintió con la mirada.

Rukia acaricio su pecho sintiendo como dentro de su corazón se encontraba su pluma llena de energía cuidando de su nuevo dueño. La morena apretó ligeramente su pecho con su mano y en ese momento una blanca en enceguecedora luz salio del pecho del Kurosaki. En ese momento las luces de toda la casa se apagaron y tan solo esa luz quedo alumbrando el lugar, Rukia bajo la mirada viendo como el pelinaranja apretaba los dientes sintiendo dolor y como sus heridas volvían a formarse en su piel, la antigua herida que el delincuente le había dado en el estomago se había vuelto a abrir y la sangre comenzaba a brotar nuevamente de allí.

Rukia tan solo ignoro como el pelinaranja sin poder soportarlo mas comenzó a gritar sintiendo como si su corazón se lo estuvieran arrancando con la mano.

—E...en verdad.—Dijo en débiles susurros Ichigo viendo como de apoco unas enormes alas blancas salían de la pelinegra.—Eres un ángel.

Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**G**racias a los que comentaron los capítulos anteriores, se que me tarde en subir capitulo y lo siento

**L**o único que diré es que si lo terminare, solo que me tomo mi tiempo las ideas son difíciles cuando no llegan

**E**spero me sigan leyendo y me tengan paciencia.

**O**jala les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy

**Y** los veré en el siguiente!


End file.
